minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Netherbrine
Netherbrine So I've played Minecraft for about 3 years now. Currently on 1.8.7 and also, this is my first pasta so yeah. Please Enjoy! Also, please do not edit without my permission! Thank you! The Story So I've started a new survival world and when it loaded, everything looked normal except the seed being 34ne01th940erbr9ine. I panicked a bit. I punched some wood and explored. Then I found a tree that was on FIRE! But there was no lava surrounding the tree! HOLY CRAP! How did this tree go on fire if there are no lava pools surrounding that tree?! I continued exploring the world and I found a sign! It said I am coming for you! I panicked! There were more trees on fire! WHAT IS HAPPENING??? I said. I started to be on fire, but I managed to survive it. Wait what? I didn't touch the fire! ''I said. Then I heard a creepy voice saying "I am going to find you! Get ready your weapons!" ''I panicked again! I pulled out my Stone Sword. A low pitched ghast sound was heard behind me! When I turned around, It was a figure similar to herobrine! But with red eyes and netherrack skin! I pictured it before the game crashed! The Next Day, I woke up to check my minecraft world, when it loaded the world, It was severely laggy! Then I got teleported to a small island with Netherbrine! I tried to quit the game but it didn't quit! I even tried Alt F4 but it even didn't work! Netherbrine started making weird and severely distorted ghast-like sounds! And Netherbrine started torturing me! I was really scared I open the task manager and clicked end task on minecraft BUT IT DIDN'T WORK! I force turn off my computer! THANK GOD IT WORKED! But when I turned it on, I heard a loud shrill scream! I was SO Scared! I felt like destroying my computer! A few days later, I tried to turn on my computer. It turned on normally! I opened the Minecraft Launcher but instead, it was renamed to HellLauncher. I said WHAT? When I clicked the Play button, I heard strange static sounds! When Minecraft loaded, the background showed the end and the nether! I clicked the Singleplayer button, and then I heard a Very loud shrill scream AGAIN! I startled! I muted my speakers because I was so scared! When I went to play on my world, chunks were corrupted severely, the sky was blood red, and the floor was Netherrack. While turning the speakers on, all the mobs were making very low-pitched distorted sounds. Then, Netherbrine appeared in front of me and killed me again! I respawned to the Nether. The nether looked very distorted like I was in the nether farlands. While I was exploring the nether, Netherbrine appeared behind my back! He made high pitched ghast sounds and Netherbrine summoned three wither bosses! I Instantly went to LAN with cheats on, went to creative, gave myself strength 100, got diamond sword and killed all the wither bosses! Then netherbrine switched me to survival mode and took my overpowered strength effect and KILLED ME! I respawned to the end with lots of ender dragons! My game lagged and the computer turned off by itself. I turned my computer back on and checked my Minecraft files. In the versions folder, I found a folder named 1.8.7Netherbrine. I decided to delete it and hope netherbrine will not come back. I switched to version 1.8.8 and loaded Minecraft, when I went to check myMminecraft world, everything was back normal! I was very happy I was even in the overworld! Category:Pages by Monkeygamer2322 Category:Blog posts Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas